Você é única para mim
by Ragster
Summary: Ao que parece tudo irá mudar entre Usui e Misaki por conta de uma ideia dele, o que será?
1. Chapter 1

USUI SEU IDIOTA!- Esse era o som que poderia ser escutado por qualquer um que estivesse próximo da sala do conselho estudantil.

A porta se abriu e Misaki saiu com uma expressão no mínimo raivosa provocando medo em Yukimura e Kanou que estavam chegando para organizar algumas coisas e após ela ir embora a passos pesados sem se importar com eles, Usui aparece a porta observando o caminho para onde a presidenta foi com um brilho no olhar.

- U-usui? Você andou irritando novamente a presidenta?—Yukimura fala meio se escondendo por trás de Kanou que apenas observa intrigado a expressão de Usui.

- Amanhã Misaki, amanhã tudo irá mudar- Usui sorri ansioso sem notar os dois rapazes próximos a ele- Você definitivamente irá me aceitar.

Dito isso ele segue seu caminho para casa uma vez que já haviam terminado as aulas da tarde, Yukimura apenas observa confuso e Kanou olha com espanto para onde Usui estava.

-Kanou-kun sobre o que você acha que o Usui-san estava falando? Acha que ele estava planejando algo?- Kanou apenas observava o que ele acreditava ser o início de algo que poderia mudar tudo—Oe Kanou-kun, porque você não me responde? Kanou-kun!—Prosseguia o inocente Yukimura que não entendia nada.

Mas Kanou sabia, no dia seguinte tudo iria mudar.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki esatava no mínimo impaciente, desde que chegou ao colégio teve a impressão de que algo estava para ocorrer mesmo que até então tudo estivesse calmo, sendo que já haviam terminado parte das aulas da manhã e com isso ela estava na sala do conselho.

Ela até queria poder dizer que estava tudo normal, mas não era verdade, até então Usui não havia aparecido. Ficava a pensar se teria exagerado no dia anterior quando gritei com ele—eu vivo dizendo que ele é um idiota como poderia ser isso?—Resmungava consigo mesma não conseguindo realizar seu trabalho no conselho, preocupava-se de que poderia ter sido grossa e o afastado de vez, como sempre temia.

-Presidenta?—Yukimura chamava pela quarta vez a presidenta que parecia não ouvi-lo enquanto resmugava de cabeça baixa—Presidenta, você está me ouvindo?

-O QUE É?—Irrompe Misaki raivosa não notando que era Yukimura que abordava-a e ao vê-lo encolher-se de medo se arrependeu imediatamente do que havia feito.—Ah me desculpe Yukimura, não estou muito bem então voltarei logo para a sala de aula.

Yukimura observou preocupado a presidenta sair da sala do conselho quando sente uma mão pousar em seu ombro—Deixe estar, só o Usui-san pode resolver essa situação—ele vê Kanou e assente.

Na hora em que soou o sinal do intervalo, Misaki sai para lanchar junto de Sakura e Shizuko. Ela até tenta mas não consegue se concentrar na conversa das amigas o que logo é notado por Shizuko—Algum problema Misaki?

Misaki se sobressalta com a pergunta—Ah! Não nada, nada mesmo, eu estou ótima—sorri tentando mentir para a amiga.

-Misaki, se estiver algo te preocupando PODE NOS CONTAR!- Diz Sakura praticamente sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros, Misaki a observa levemente surpresa e Shizuko sorri.

- É só que, alguma de vocês viu o Usui hoje?—Sakura olha intrigada enquanto que Shizuko ergue uma sombrancelha e responde—É mesmo, ele não estava na sala hoje, mas eu cheguei a vê-lo na hora da entrada, me pergunto para onde ele foi.

Misaki olha para ela surpresa, então ele veio para a escola? Mas o que estaria ele fazendo para não estar na sala de aula?—Misaki, você têm agido de forma estranha desde o festival escolar que fomos, aconteceu algo entre você e o Usui-san lá?—A pergunta teve um impacto mais forte do que deveria, pois Misaki ficou completamente vermelha

- D-d-do que você está falando?—Gageja Misaki rubra incapaz de conter sua vergonha-Shizuko prossegue desconfiada enquanto que os olhos de Sakura brilham.

VOCÊS ESTÃO SAINDO JUNTOS E NAMORANDO?—Literalmente berra uma Sonhadora Sakura atraindo a atenção dos outros estudantes.

- SAKURA! Não grite desse jeito—Dá um sermão Shizuko que arruma os óculos e então se dirige a uma envergonhada Misaki enquanto ignora a pobre Sakura—Misaki, pode ser que você prefira não falar no assunto, mas como uma amiga me sinto na obrigação de lhe dar um conselho—Shizuko olha firmemente nos olhos de Misaki que a encara sem palavras—Se você gosta dele, seja honesta consigo mesma e na próxima vez que o encontrar diga tudo o que sente.

Misaki embora surpresa com as palavras de Shizuku responde—Obrigado Shizuko, seguirei seu conselho—E sorri para elas.

O resto do dia transcorre tranquilamente, mesmo que não o tenha visto Misaki está mais calma após a conversa com as amigas embora que ansiosa para encontrá-lo e assim dizer tudo o que sente.

No que o sinal de encerramento toca, Misaki sai da sala e se dirige a saída sempre fixando seu olhar nos outros caminhos a procura de Usui, chateada por não o encontrar começa a atravessar o pátio cheio de alunos em direção do portão de saída para ir para casa.

Suspira preocupada, tentaria encontra-lo nem que para isso tivesse que ir ao apartamento dele, embora a ideia causasse constrangimento a ela, iria a todos os lugares que conhecia para encontra-lo. Porém antes que pudesse dar vazão a pensamentos mais preocupantes uma voz agradavelmente conhecida se fez soar pelo pátio acompanhada de um estranho som de microfonia.

- Teste-som teste, Olá pessoal, todos estão me ouvindo? Misaki Ayuzawa você está ai?

A voz de Usui ressoa por todo o pátio chamando a atenção de todos inclusive de Misaki que se vira para vê-lo no último local e com as ultimas companhias que poderia esperar de se ver. Usui estava no alto do terraço com um microfone e um sorriso no rosto com o conjunto UxMishi atrás de si, junto de um Kuuga com cara de quem não sabe porque está ali.

Misaki fica sem voz diante do espanto que a situação lhe causa e fica imobilizada com a situação, Usui sorriencantadoramente para ela e diz—Olá Ayuzawa, essa é para você.

Dito isso tudo começou.

**Oi povo! Esse oficialmente é o primeiro capítulo (o último era mais um prólogo) e então gostaram?**

**Serio eu amo esse casal, espero estar escrevendo uma história à altura deles, e caso estejam gostando, estejam curiosos ou simplesmente queiram criticar (construtivamente) a história peço que mandem um review =D. Caso não gostem de deixar um comentário a vista de todos, mandem pm =D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nem maid-sama e nem a música Loop me pertencem, esse o primeiro cap que já fiz em forma de songfic espero que gostem em especial minha amiga Lehay que me incentivou a postar essa fic =D.**

A bateria começou a tocar sendo logo seguida pelas guitarras ao compasso da música Loop, Misaki olhava atordoada para Usui que a encarava com um sorriso amável.

Sono me ni utsuru mono subete  
Maboroshi ni wa miemasenka  
Karami ai tokete yuku naka  
Kimi wa nani wo kanjiteru no darou

No que Usui começou a cantar, Misaki ficou surpresa com seu belo tom de voz e cora constrangida com as palavras dele abaixando a visão tentando fugir daquela situação, sentindo odio por ele te-la posto naquela situação. "Por que ele sempre faz esse tipo de coisa? Ele não vê que me constrange dessa forma?" Estava preparada para sair correndo quando...

Hoshii mono wa tatta hitotsu  
Sore wa ittai nan desu ka  
Tsukamu koto nado kanawanai  
Nagareteku ano kumo no you desu

A memória do que Shizuko havia lhe dito ainda há pouco lhe veio a mente e a fez estancar e pensar em seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Mitegoran  
Dokomademo  
Tsunagatta sono riyuu wo

Misaki começou a rir, ergueu o rosto para então observar o sorriso acalorado de Usui que ergueu a mão desocupada e fez um gesto para ela.

Kanashii kara sugaruo  
Sonna mono de ii janai ka  
Kazaranai mama mukaeru  
Utsukushisa yo  
Itsuno hibi ga wakarou tatoe doko  
Ni ita toshitemo  
Kitto mada aeru

"Vem" foi o que Misaki compreendeu com o gesto de Usui e então, no meio daquela multidão que vibrava com a música ela emocionada corre em direção do colégio. "Eu prometo que irei ser honesta comigo mesma, eu lhe alcançarei Usui" pensa ela enquanto começa a correr escadaria acima.

Kasanari au kimi to boku  
Sono ishiki wa dare no mono  
Kuro no umi ni nagedasare  
Nami ni nomare oborete yuku dake

Via todos do colégio torcendo pelas janelas as quais passava ainda que não parasse em nenhuma delas, continuava subindo e sentia seu coração palpitando forte com a música.

Kanjiteru  
Kono kokoro  
Bokutachi wo ima shimeshite

Enfim ela abre a porta do terraço onde encontra a banda tocando com Usui a frente, os garotos da banda olham de relance para ela, mas continuam a tocar—USUI!—grita, fazendo Usui se virar para encara-lá ao passo que terminava de cantar a música.

Sabashii kara sugarou  
Sonna mono de ii janai ka  
Kagirareta mama chiri yuku  
Utsukushisa yo

Os instrumentos são silenciados e a música logo é dissipada, Usui se aproxima dela calmamente com receio dela se afastar e diz mantendo um semblante carinhoso – Ainda espero pela resposta da pergunta de ontem Misaki e não aceitarei uma ofensa como resposta, Quer namorar comigo?—Após ele dizer isso, convenientemente próximo do microfone, ouve-se uma explosão de comentários no pátio de pessoas surpresas com a revelação.

Misaki ri da atitude dele e também se aproxima, ficando em frente de Usui, levanta o rosto pro dele e sorri para ele que mantinha uma expressão intrigada. No instante seguinte ela se aproxima beijando-o apaixonadamente, Usui após um instante de surpresa fecha os olhos e corresponde ao beijo, ambos se sentem finalmente plenos e completos, com um sentimento de felicidade.

Eles se afastam buscando ar, mas continuam próximos sorrindo um para o outro, Misaki diz—Eu te amo Usui, sinto que é hora de ser mais honesta comigo mesma—Usui sorri respondendo—Não ficou zangada por ter chamado tanto a atenção?.

-Não- ela diz—Mas de onde você pegou esse microfone?

Usui faz aquela sua cara de malandro e responde—Roubei da sala de rádio do colégio.

Misaki olha espantada para ele, mas quando ia dizer algo suspira e simplesmente responde—Você não tem jeito mesmo né Usui?

Usui continua com aquela expressão causando desconfiança em Misaki—Já que estamos namorando agora, posso ir dormir hoje em sua cama Misa-chan?—Usui pergunta com uma expressão beirando a inocência que, no entanto foi feita próxima de um certo microfone ainda ligado.

Misaki arregá-la os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta ressoar por todo o pátio e sentindo a raiva subir grita

- USUI, SEU IDIOTA!

**Bem espero que tenham gostado, eu pessoalmente descobri que tenho dificuldade com casal tsundere ^^', espero que tenha ficado fiel a eles.**

**A música não consegui encontrar tradução completa só da reduzida que é utilizada no anime o que é uma pena =\, mas achei que combinava com eles.**

**Agradeço aos que seguiram esta história, e peço que mandem reviews!**


End file.
